With the advent and explosion of the Internet, computer users have grown accustomed to conveniently accessing virtually any kind of electronic document from virtually any location. In particular, the proliferation of the World Wide Web (the “Web”) and Web browser application programs have made accessing many kinds of documents, such as text and graphics documents, very convenient. Through a Web browser application program, a user can access and view many types of electronic documents without the need for additional software.
When a user accesses a document on a server via the Internet, the server may instigate a session. A session may be defined as the amount of time a user interacts with an application. Stated another way, a session may begin when a user accesses a document and end when the user quits the document. When a session begins, resources are consumed on the server. Such resources may include storage, memory, power or any other resource used to maintain a session. Accordingly, as the number of sessions on a server increases, the available resources on the server decrease.